


make me feel like I am breathing(like I am human)

by Cubeast



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Warm Bodies Fusion, Animal Death, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Developing Friendships, Don’t copy to another site, Explicit Language, Eye Trauma, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Might be slow to update but it’s not dead, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Smoking, cause they’re zombies, do not be nasty he is her zombie dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeast/pseuds/Cubeast
Summary: L was a walker with only a single letter to his name and a insatiable hunger for human flesh. But when a little girl is left alone far from her safety zone and lost in the zombie infested streets of Macon, he finds himself compelled by the strange beating in his chest to do everything in his power to get her back home safe.A Platonic Warm Bodies AU
Relationships: Clementine & Lee Everett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	make me feel like I am breathing(like I am human)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life ends and a new one begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is a big project that I’ve been working on for awhile now and have been really excited to share! Here’s a little prologue that’ll tie into everything later as I finish editing up chapter 1 :)

Do not stand at my grave and weep;

I am not there. I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow.

I am the diamond glints on snow.

I am the sunlight on ripened grain.

I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you awaken in the morning's hush

I am the swift uplifting rush

Of quiet birds in circled flight.

I am the soft stars that shine at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry;

I am not there.

I did not die.

-Mary Elizabeth Frye

_The screams of agony that echoed through the city itself, even as they echoed louder than gunshots, were ever so slowly losing their strength. You couldn’t tell if you weren’t paying close attention, but if you were, you would notice the subtle drop of one voice. And then another. A thousand screams turned into nine hundred and ninety nine screams, then those screams turned into nine hundred and ninety eight._

_Laying against the door and probably dying at this point, he didn’t have much of a choice but to focus in and listen as the noises and screaming of the people ever so subtly died out. Realistically, it would take a few days, maybe a week, for it all to die out completely and leave the city in a dead silence. But he could tell that it was happening. Every moment, a voice would vanish, and fade into the night. A person would die. There would be nothing left._

_Things had fallen apart all too fast. He didn’t think that this was how it would all end. Dying at 37, hiding alone in the dark, all from getting bitten by some crazy guy who didn’t seem to be all that human. He didn’t think that a bite alone would leave him dying in the first place.  
_

_Some people often said that death was quick and painless. Like drifting off to sleep. But that wasn’t what this was at all. Death felt more like a cold, creeping feeling to him. Almost like a hand. A cold and aware numbness crawling up from the bite, crawling up his arm, up his neck where it felt like he was being strangled. Up to his head to make him so weak in the knees that he couldn’t even remember how to get up and stand right. Sapping his strength away._

_He was trapped. And alone._

_Granted, he was already trapped and alone long before everything went to shit, but still..._

_He didn’t want to be alone._

_There was the sound of scraping and scratching, accompanied by the curious moans of the monsters that lurked outside the safety of the car. As long as you didn’t move or attract their attention, they seemed to quickly move along on their own. He didn’t have the strength to move or do much of anything now except to tilt his head to watch from the windows. He was already dying, and wasn’t of interest to them. He wasn’t the one screaming after all.  
_

_His breaths were labored and slow. Each heavy inhale and exhale was a chore for his lungs. That sickly cold feeling had penetrated his chest as well._

_His gaze searched for something else less morbid to focus on, and slid down to the cool and heavy wristwatch upon his wrist. The crack spreading along the thin glass didn’t stop the arrows of time from slowly ticking by in the slightest._

_11:56 pm._

_It was about to become another day._

_Huh._

_He leaned his head back against the door with a small thunk. There was an itch in the back of his mind that he couldn’t quite focus on, like there was something important that he had forgotten but couldn’t care less to remember now._

_The cold was there, making him feel less than human.  
_

_Maybe that was why he didn’t notice the moment that he had stopped breathing._


End file.
